


Dumb Little Humanistic Purple Hyacinth Headcanons

by lyriumnug



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Give me ideas for topics into the comments, Headcanons that I made up!, If you agree with them COOL if not ALSO COOL!, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyriumnug/pseuds/lyriumnug
Summary: Small little headcanons about the Purple Hyacinth characters I made to make the characters seem more human and fleshed out.ALL UP TO INTERPRETATION c:S E N D  I D E A S
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	1. Waking up and Sleeping Headcanons

_ How they sleep _

Lauren: Falls asleep on her side, but wakes up in the morning flat on her back with her mouth open. Her throat is ALWAYS super dry because her mouth falls open in her sleep. Because of this her voice is SUPER raspy in the morning. 

Kieran: Falls asleep on his left side exclusively. Wakes up on the same side, but all of the sheets are on the floor somehow? One of those “kicks the sheets in his sleep” type of deal. Either way, he wakes up in a cold sweat most every night. 

Kym: Can fall asleep anywhere but if it’s in bed, she’ll wake up facing down with her mouth EATING THE PILLOW. Usually will wake up because she can’t breathe. Sheets are also very messy when she wakes up. 

Will: Falls asleep propped up on his right side only on the right side of his very large bed. He somehow wakes up every morning with the sheets exactly where they were before. 

* * *

_ How late they go to sleep and wake up _

Lauren: Goes to sleep at around 11-1AM and wakes up at 8-9AM. If given the choice, would wake up at 3PM. It’s hard for her to get to sleep (she has very bad insomnia despite how tired she is) but is A VERY heavy sleeper when she can get to sleep. 

Kieran: 2-3AM or bust. He somehow survives off of 5-6 hours of sleep a night and it makes you wonder how he hasn't gone insane yet. Wakes up at 7AM not by choice but because his body wills him to. Underneath that cheeky persona is a very tired man. 

Kym: A good egg who, at latest, sleeps at midnight. If she's having a bad night, 1AM at the latest. Likes to wake up when the sun rises at 6AM, but goes back to sleep right after it does and wakes up again at 8AM for work. 

Will: Literally has a sleep routine? Must be in bed by 10:30PM or he won't be able to sleep until 3AM in the worst circumstances. Wakes up bright and early at 7:25AM, giving himself five minutes to rest in bed and contemplate his day before getting up. 

* * *

_ What they have for breakfast _

Lauren: Contrary to popular belief, she actually eats breakfast. If Uncle Tristan lays out a spread, scrambled eggs and some oatmeal. If not and it's available, definitely a blueberry muffin (no pun intended). Also PITCH BLACK COFFEE. 

Kieran: Dude does not start his day right. One cup of coffee lightly with sugar, and a piece of fruit he has lying around the kitchen. He doesn't shop often so those fruits are always so ripe my god…

Kym: Kym really likes oatmeal and bacon. Sometimes eggs, but she can never master how to cook it right so her dad makes it for her. It's her favorite part of the morning. 

Will: One single glass of orange juice with a crumpet/English muffin and peach jam. Should he eat less sugary breakfast foods? Yes. Does he? No. He needs to enjoy some small things in his life. Though sometimes bacon if he really needs energy. 


	2. Sweet Things (Gum and Ice Cream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet stuffs

_ How they eat gum _

Lauren: She's a typical gum chewer. She's respectable when she's around other people and chews with her mouth closed. If she's alone, however, she'll chew without a care in the world, slightly monching.

Type of gum: Basic bubble or tropical (Honestly would have 5 gum) AND CINNAMON

Kieran: He isn't much of a gum guy, but when he does have gum, he'll be the type of psychopath to, when offered one piece, take five and stick them all in his mouth at once. He is extremely good at blowing bubbles?

Type of gum: Basic, mint, or strawberry(rare occasion)

Kym: Kym likes to chew gum….very loudly, as if no one were watching. Lip smacking and all. Her defense? It's gum: it's meant to be chewed. Will  _ hates _ it and makes it his personal goal to remove any and all gum from the office so it doesn't happen.

Type of gum: Two double layer gums with watermelon. 

Will: Literally chews like a normal person with manners and only uses gum to make his breath smell better. Disposes of it discreetly by going to the men's room to spit it out like a gentleman. 

Type of gum: Exclusively basic or spearmint

Lukas: He only chews cinnamon gum. An absolute cryptid. 

Lila: Doesn't really chew gum often but she likes breath mints like altoids! Always smells like peppermint and flowers. 

* * *

_ Flavors of ice cream they like _

Lauren: On the surface, if she sees it, vanilla bean, but if she's alone and pigging out, moose tracks or something fudgy. Also enjoys sorbet. 

Kieran: Mint chocolate chip or some wild flavor like pistachio. If he had to be basic: chocolate. 

Kym: Rainbow sherbet or some kind of sweet fun flavor like almond or green tea. Always takes a thousand samples. MANY WEIRD TOPPINGS. 

Will: Chocolate chip cookie dough. He's one of those people who likes to eat all the dough pieces. If he were to have sorbet, it would probably be mango flavored or something like that.

Lukas: Chocolate or coffee flavor. He likes the depth. 

Lila: You know that flavor some places make that's like "Breakfast Cereal"? That's her. She LOVES the sweet ones! She's a sweetie and a sweet tooth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if you have any ideas for headcanons!


	3. Gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different types of gaming headcanons

_ Who they main in Mario Kart (I haven’t really played Mario Kart forgive me-) _

Lauren: Pink Gold Peach

Kieran: Shy Guy or Waluigi

Will: Luigi or Yoshi

Kym: Goes between Toad and all the Koopas.

Lukas: I get no vibes from him but if it had to be anyone Donkey Kong. 

Lila: Toadette or Peach.

* * *

_ Favorite Board Games _

Lauren: Is an actual god at Monopoly. The only one other than Will with the capacity to think enough to win. Also Clue. 

Kieran: Battleships and Chess. He has the dumbest luck when it comes to Battleships. It pisses EVERYONE off. 

Will: Scrabble and Risk. Whenever he wants to play, no one wants to. It’s such a LONG game. He thinks it’s interesting. 

Kym: FUCKING  _ LOVES _ TWISTER? If someone says they’ll play with her she’ll go CRAZY.

Lukas: Monopoly as well. If there’s one game he likes to torture others with, it’s Ticket to Ride. 

Lila: Simply enjoys playing the Game of Life, and occasionally Jenga.

* * *

_ How they play Cards Against Humanity _

Lauren: Gets lucky and gets the good cards. Always miraculously takes the win after being behind. 

Kieran: Uses whatever card he thinks will make the czar laugh. Otherwise, hoards all his good cards for later.

Will: LITERALLY WANT TO PANIC EVERY TIME THEY PLAY. He always has to have a card that perfectly fits the black card. If it doesn’t he panics thinking about what would match it. Isn’t too big of a fan of the gross cards.

Kym: One of those players that, when they’re the czar, will always choose their “trump card” if someone submits it. Her trump card is probably the one that says “A pangender octopus who roams the cosmos in search for love”. Will pick it even if it doesn’t fit the scenario at all. 

Lukas: Uses the GROSSEST cards just for the case of being gross. Like legit the NASTY ones-

Lila: Secretly uses the really dirty ones and when she wins for it will just blush and chuckle a little.


	4. Music and Television

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different songs and shows they would watch (Modern)

_ What shows they would watch _

Lauren: She’s one of those people who would stay up late on a Tuesday night watching True Crime or Law & Order while eating out of a bucket of ice cream by herself. Her favorite episodes are the cult episodes. 

Kieran: He wouldn’t have a specific vested interest in any show in particular, but he’d probably watch those old great shows like Breaking Bad or foreign shows on Netflix. If he’s drunk and hating life, absolutely would see adult animation like Archer or RaM. 

Will:  _ The news _ \- but in his free time, he’d probably watch HGTV casually or Antique Roadshow. Literally a killjoy, but if Kym shows him what she watches, he’d probably enjoy it. 

Kym: She channel skips A LOT but her guilty pleasure is repo reality tv shows. She loves the dramatism of it all and how extra it is. Will doesn’t really get the hype if it’s all fake, but she comments “Yeah, that’s the cool part!”

Lukas: He doesn’t really...watch TV. Like just barely. He gives me the vibes of a guy who watched Lucifer once and casually watches it. Maybe, just  _ maybe _ , he watches something like Community but that’s a big MAYBE.

Lila: She  _ loves _ Food Network. Like Worst Cooks in America? God, she’s seen almost every season. Great British Baking Show too.

* * *

_ What type of music they would listen to _

Lauren: A LOT of Florence + The Machine/Daughter and other folk-indie hits. Occasionally strays to listen to specific pop hits like Lizzo.

Example song: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEpMj-tqixs>

Kieran: Also listens to indie-folk, but strays a bit more into the pop like indie hits. Also likes edgy songs when he’s feeling  _ y’know _ . Occasionally likes smooth jazz. Frank Sinatra is his guilty pleasure. 

Example song: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhAR_VnEAZ8>

Will: He definitely loves baroque to romantic era classical music, specifically piano. It’s just kind of ingrained into him at some point. Otherwise, he likes to listen to Glass Animals and music in that genre when he exercises and does work. Rarely will listen to sad male vocal songs when in a sad mood. 

Example song:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPJLu_wcTKc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPJLu_wcTKc)

Kym: Her taste is almost identical to Lauren’s, but with a lot more edgy pop and YEP 70-80s music. REALLY likes hard rock, but also the nice smooth hits of the 70s like the Carpenters. 

Example song:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evG4OZ3RzK8 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evG4OZ3RzK8)

Lukas: Also classical but SPECIFICALLY just VERY heavy Baroque. Possibly lofi as well. If you wanna think he’s a weeb, anime OPs and Miku (his best girl). 

Example song: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gj1n1v_9e6M>

Lila: Anything that is happy and fun. Literally listens to songs that are in the vain of “Pocketful of Sunshine” by Natasha Bedingfield.

Example song:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0btXhLdAuAc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0btXhLdAuAc)


	5. Miscellaneous 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miscellaneous 1 made of some requests!

_ What type of toothpaste _

Lauren: Mint or charcoal. 

Kieran: Vibrant mint  _ to feel alive _ or plain bland toothpaste. 

Kym: Very subtle mint or some dumb fruity flavor.

Will:  _ Crest 3D White with Whitening Strips and mouthwash. _

Lukas: Charcoal. His teeth are so...yellow from all the coffee.

Lila: Fresh mint or strawberry flavored.

* * *

_ What grades they had in school (requested by Emrize_cryingpiano) _

Lauren: A-B’s in most classes. I’d like to think she had one class that she was just god awful at and passed with a C. 

Kieran: C+-B grades. He tries enough to get by, but he enjoys the arts more and doesn’t dedicate himself. He would have been a favorite of the English teacher since he loves reading. 

Will: I don’t really need to clarify but STRAIGHT A’s because he tried REALLY hard. 

Kym: Straight A’s without trying.  _ Really pisses off Will. _

Lukas: B’s

Lila: A-B’s

* * *

_Handwriting with some examples I found on Google_ _(requested by Hadzy)_

Lauren: 

Kieran:

Will: 

Kym: 

Lukas: 

Lila: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to request c:


End file.
